The past always comes back
by Zarite
Summary: Había pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Cuándo se convirtió en aquello? La extrañaba, fué su culpa y todos lo sabían, inclusive el Décimo Vongola. Ya no era como antes, diez años atrás la había cagado y ahora volvía a repetirse de nuevo aquello. ¿Haru estaría bien?


**Los personajes de Katekeyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**The past always comes back**

**-**

_El pasado siempre vuelve. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Título**; The past always comes back, traducción; El pasado siempre vuelve.

—Hablan. —

Narración.

_Cursíva; Flasch_

**Género**; Romance/Drama.

**Categoria**; M.

* * *

La presión que hacia Gokudera en sus brazos le dolía mucho, cerró los ojos y le miro avergonzada.

—¿Es cierto...? —pregunto con voz seria, Haru asintió con las mejillas rojas y lágrimas en sus ojos. Gokudera suspiro entrecortadamente y cayó al suelo de culo, miro a la chica, con desesperación se froto la cabellera plateada y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?—volvió a preguntar más serio, Haru volvió asentir.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, de verdad Hayato-kun—balbuceó nerviosa, se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Gokudera y atrapo con sus labios los de él. —Adiós.—se levantó y se despidió de él.

Gokudera Hayato le miro por última vez.

_Sentía la piel ardiendo mientras Gokudera apretaba contra sus pulgares la parte trasera de su cuerpo, agarrando fuertemente su trasero, ella jadeo sonrojada y murmuro su nombre en un gemido. _

_Haru alzo las piernas y las enredo entorno a las de Gokudera, el miembro erguido de Hayato busco la intimidad de Haru, froto su nariz en su cuello y mordió sus labios. _

_Le cogió de la mano con fuerza y la golpeo con la pared, Haru soltó un quejido y el sonrió entre jadeos. _

_Bajo la cabeza hasta atrapar con sus dientes el labio rojo de Haru, los mordió con fuerza, ella chillo más. _

_Sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente y se apoyo entre la pared con ella teniéndola en medio. _

_—H-Hayato...—suplicó con voz rota de placer, Gokudera le miro y la penetro con fuerza, las paredes de Haru apretaron su miembro rígido y él gruño. _

_Sus embestidas fueron dolorosas, el cuerpo de él pesaba más que el de ella y dolía sentir como el no se retenía en dar lo que tenia. Las penetraciones deformaron la visión de Gokudera, la humedad en la que Haru le tenia atrapado era deliciosa. _

_Con su mano derecha envolvió su seno desnudo y lo apretó. Las uñas de Haru se clavaron en su espalda y hombros. _

_La habitación destruida se vio envuelta de gemidos y grito de pasión. _

_Gokudera la golpeó de nuevo contra la pared y la alzo más, sus rostros chocaron, escucho como Haru gemía contra el intenso placer que producía el violento movimiento de las penetraciones. _

_Sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo violentamente sintiendo el orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo entero_.

Gokudera miro a su jefe, se sentó en la silla cerro los ojos dolido. Tsuna le había golpeado, ahora la mirada cálida de su Jondaime se había vuelto dura y con decepción.

—Lo siento Décimo. —susurro, la habitación se lleno de un solo olor, el suyo. Le habían dejado solo en esa habitación gris.

_Haru grito cuando Gokudera la atrapó entre sus brazos y le besaba el cuello con desesperación._

_—He deseado tanto...tanto esto.—susurro contra su oído. _

_El callejón se volvió más oscuro aún, nadie pasaba por ahí. Solo se escucho el grito y los jadeos de ellos dos._

Miro su mano manchada de sangre y camino a la mansión Vongola, cerró de un portazo la puerta del coche que estaba abierta.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron él bajo la cabeza y su jefe paso sin decirle nada. Gokudera apretó los dientes.

—Misión cumplida—murmuro solo. Tsuna que ladeo ligeramente la cabeza antes de desaparecer de la vista de él cerro los ojos.

Yamamoto miro a Gokudera por la ventana, cerro las cortinas con fuerza y volvió a sus deberes.

_Haru le levanto la camisa negra que estaba en el suelo y se la dio, él se la puso y salieron de la habitación de ella. _

_Habían empezado esa clase de encuentros hacia unos meses atrás, Gokudera sacaba sus frustraciones con el cuerpo de Haru, y ella..., ella no podía negarse porque en el fondo sabía que era lo único que tendrá de Gokudera. En lo hondo de su corazón aceptada esa regla auto impuesta, Gokudera recibía pero no daba nada. _

_Haru le miro y salió de la habitación seguido de él, muchos le miraron, inclusive Tsuna, pero, la mirada de Tsuna detonaba preocupación mientras que los demás era de lástima y compasión. _

_Sus ojos se cubrieron de esa cristalina sustancia y sintió los brazos de Tsuna en su cuerpo, escondió su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Décimo Vongola, Gokudera le miraba ceñudo._

Reborn estaba sentado tomando un té verde, Yamamoto limpiaba su Katana, Kyoko mordía un pequeño pastel, y Lambo sonreía con I-pin. Nadie le saludo.

Se sentó en el sitio de siempre, cuando su hombro rozo con el de Yamamoto le miro, pero el amante del Béisbol no hizo lo mismo.

—Tenemos noticias. —la voz grave de Tsuna se hizo escuchar en el silencio. —Haru esta en Tokio.

Se escucho el sonido de la Katana de Yamamoto retumbar, la había dejado caer por la impresión. Kyoko dejo el pastel anonada, Reborn seguí igual de impasible que siempre.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo..., desde que nombramos su nombre—murmuro Kyoko dolida, Tsuna asintió de igual forma.

Gokudera se atraganto, miraba con desesperación a todos en la sala, buscaba una salida...¡Algo!

Intento levantarse y salir de la sala pero Tsuna ordeno silencio.

—Según la información se la ha visto con un niño de diez años...—susurro.

Todos los ojos de la sala miraron de reojo a Gokudera, él agachó la cabeza y mordió su labio.

—El hijo del Guardián del anillo de la tormenta. —mascullo Tsuna, Hayato se disculpo e intento salir de ahí.

No podía, no podía estar ahí.

—Gokudera-kun—llamó Tsuna, pensó que eso era una alucinación, Tsuna le había dicho `Gokudera-kun´...sonrió con tristeza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la última vez que había sido llamado así. Diez años, igual que su hijo.

—Iré por ella Jondaime. —informo mientras grandes lágrimas de frustración a lo largo de diez años no derramadas zumbaban en la sala.

—Cuento contigo. —susurro Tsuna, Gokudera prendió un cigarrillo y golpeo su cabeza con su mano, se quedó solo mientras sus ojos no detenían esas lágrimas.

_—Estoy embarazada. —informo Haru inquieta, Gokudera abrió los ojos y escupió un insulto. —Sé que no quieres un hijo...—su voz sonó en un susurro dolido._

_—¡Es que no quiero tener un hijo! —grito frustrado Hayato. Haru sonrió. _

_—No lo tendrás. —dijo lentamente, él le miro esceptico._

Había sido su última charla y él no lo supo después de horas, Haru había huido de la seguridad de la mansión Vongola. Habían pasado diez largos años metido en la soledad.

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Qué hacia en Tokio? ¿Porque huyo de esa forma?

¡Él no le había pedido que fuera! Solo..., solo que no estaba echo para ser padre, si odiaba al suyo, ¿Y si su hijo también lo odiaba de esa forma?

Espero a que el ascensor llegará a la planta correcta del edificio, tomo aire a grandes bocanadas, su pulso aumentó gradualmente hasta que se convirtió en una carrera de coches. Toco el timbre de la puerta 456 y espero.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, para su disgusto y de él salió un niño de cabellera plateada y el ceño fruncido, su ropa estaba media sucia, manchada de comida. Hayato abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salio de sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres viejo? —gruño el niño, Gokudera sonrió entre dientes, idéntico a él.

Que añoranza ser niño...

—¡Hahi! ¡No habrás a nadie la puerta, Hayato-kun! —grito una voz tras la puerta.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando se vieron, Haru estaba igual que antes, tal vez esas horribles ojeras no estaban hace diez años, tal vez esa cabellera maltrecha tampoco era así..., y tal vez ese rostro lleno de palidez tampoco era como antes. Que ingenuo, no espero esa presencia, Haru había cambiado tanto..., para mal.

Haru se veía destrozada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Gokudera...Hayato.—susurro ella como si no se lo creyerá.

El niño miro arqueando una ceja al adulto y bufo.

—Si quieres ser el novio de mi madre te diré dos cosas, no te atrevas a golpearla o te matare—amenazó. Gokudera se pregunto si Haru habría tenido novios que lo golpearan para que su hijo amenazara de esa forma. —Y nunca, nunca te atrevas a hacerla llorar.

Cuando el niño termino su `amenaza´ miro a su madre. Haru Miura lo apretó con sus mano temblorosas y cerro la puerta.

Gokudera apreto los ojos, se lo merecia.

—Haru, abreme—murmuro a la puerta cerrada, no se abria. —El Décimo, Kyoko, el idiota del Béisbol, incluso Reborn-san quieren verte..., yo tambien—balbuceó.

Escucho como los gritos de Haru ordenando a su hijo para hacer la maleta. ¿Se iría...?

Su mente quedó en blanco.

—¡No huyas de esta forma cobarde, Haru! —grito furioso.—¡Hace diez años yo te dije que no quería un hijo, cierto, pero no desee que te fueras! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres una estúpida! —golpeó con sus manos la puerta. —¡Tenia miedo! ¡Joder, tenia miedo maldición! ¡Hasta yo puedo tener miedo, sabes! —algo cayó al suelo, un grito y luego un golpe. Gokudera cerro los ojos, se sentó en el suelo.—No quería que mi hijo me odiara como lo hago yo como mi padre. —susurro.

_—Ché—chasqueo la lengua y beso los labios de Haru. —¿Vamos? —preguntó cargando una maleta oscura de Haru, ella asintió feliz y le siguió. —La mansión del Décimo es grande y muy segura, ahí no pasará nada. —dijo seriamente. _

_—¡Hahi! Gokudera-kun, ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —preguntó curiosa. Hayato chasqueo de nuevo la lengua. _

_—¡Mujer estúpida!_

—¿De verdad...., de verdad no odias a tu hijo? —pregunto la voz de Haru tras la puerta, Gokudera mordió su labio.

—No.

—¿De verdad, Hayato-kun?

—¡No lo odio!

La puerta se abrió y Haru salió de ella cargando una pequeña maleta y con su hijo agarrando fervientemente su mano.

**~o~0~o~0~ **

—¡_Ja_! ¡Lambo es el mejor! —canturreó feliz Lambo mientras quitaba el chal a I-pin, la jovencita se ruborizo y salió corriendo.

—¡Haru! —grito Kyoko.

La vista de Haru giro a la mujer rubia y sonrió a carcajadas al verla con el Kimono sucio.

—¿Qué paso Kyoko-chan? —pregunto.

—Me he caído, ¿Me ayudas a cambiarme Haru-chan? —pregunto con timidez, la morena asintió.

Gokudera veía la escena con sus ojos y el puro en la boca, daba caladas lentas.

_`—No creas que viviré contigo como si esto no hubiera pasado, Hayato-kun—dijo ella cuando estaban en el avión, el niño no había dicho nada en todo el camino, tampoco se rehuso a estar con ese "viejo" como le había llamado. —Si vamos empezar en la mansión, no quiero que sea como la última vez—susurro, Gokudera pudo ver como su rostro tomaba ese color de antes, y ese sonrojo siempre en la cara hacia su aparición._

Tal vez no podría estar con Haru nunca más, podría pasar que ella no quisiera entablar relación con él y hacerle el vació, pero, él no dejaría que eso sucediera sin luchar.

—_Ché_, diez años y la sigo cagando—se dijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**N/A;** Haber, explico. Estaba intentando hace un momento hacer un Lemon de otra pareja pero va y me sale un GokuHaru, en fin, que se le va hacer. En sí este One-shot trata sobre como un hombre que se creé fuerte flaquea mucho más que otros, Gokudera es fuerte nadie lo niega, pero, su talón de Áquiles- llamarlo de alguna forma- es su familia, su padre. Así que mientras escribia desquiciantemente un Lemon va y me sale un Drama, _o-ho_, que rabia. Pero decidí seguir con esto y me salió esta pequeña historia, como siempre digo, _`Al que le guste_ _un clik y reviews, y ya, y al que no, pues nada´_ Ah, y el final ¿Porque no se quedaron felices y comieron perdices...? Pues porque sencillamente creo que si pusiera eso seria malo, muy malo, Gokudera hizo daño y no solo en un minuto se lo puede perdonar, ¿No creéis? Y el que crea que terminaron juntos, pues bien, y el que crea que no quedaron jutos, pues bien, de igual forma.

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que explicar, solo que os guste ;*

_Ciaossu~! _


End file.
